


baby we'll be fine

by firebrands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: Tony snuggles against Steve and sighs contentedly, closing his eyes as Steve draws patterns with his finger on Tony’s bicep.“We’re good together, aren’t we,” Steve says, smiling softly.Tony hums in response, turning his head to press a quick kiss to Steve’s bare chest.“I’m afraid of what’ll happen when we’re both in a bad mood,” Tony says after a while.“I’m sure we’ll figure it out if it happens,” Steve says easily, then kisses Tony’s forehead before telling JARVIS to switch off the lights.They don’t figure it out.*stony bingofill for prompt "conflict resolution style"





	baby we'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) and nepetakitty for the beta! :)

****Tony snuggles against Steve and sighs contentedly, closing his eyes as Steve draws patterns with his finger on Tony’s bicep.

“We’re good together, aren’t we,” Steve says, smiling softly.

Tony hums in response, turning his head to press a quick kiss to Steve’s bare chest.

“I’m afraid of what’ll happen when we’re both in a bad mood,” Tony says after a while.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out if it happens,” Steve says easily, then kisses Tony’s forehead before telling JARVIS to switch off the lights.

They don’t figure it out.

*

Steve goes down to Tony’s workshop and finds him bent over the legs of the suit, adjusting wires.

“Why aren’t you ready yet?”

“Ready for what?” Tony’s voice is metallic as it echoes around the suit.

“For the dinner,” Steve says, adjusting his cuffs self-consciously as he moves towards Tony. “At the Ritz?”

“Oh, that’s tonight?” Tony finally straightens up and whistles as his eyes land on Steve, wearing his officer’s uniform. “You look so _good_,” he says, emphasizing the last word as a smile forms on his lips.

“Yes, it’s tonight,” Steve says, rolling his eyes fondly. “In an hour, so please—”

“How about we skip it?” Tony asks, wiping his hands on a towel before sidling up to Steve and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He raises his hands to loosen Steve’s tie, but Steve swats them away. “Don’t,” he says. “We can’t skip tonight, Tony.”

Tony frowns. “I might really have to, though,” he says, looking at his fingernails then beginning to pick at the grime under them.

“But we agreed—”

“Yeah, but I have an urgent thing for—”

“It can’t be that urgent if you’re working on the suit and propositioning me,” Steve smiles, tries for levity, but sees that he fails when Tony turns away with a roll of his eyes.

“Well I can’t.”

“Can’t, or don’t want to?”

“Both? Whatever, I’m not going, I have to—”

“Tony, you know how much I hate going to these things, too,” Steve says, trying for sympathy. 

“Then don’t go!” Tony snaps, exasperated. 

“We made a commitment, Tony!” Steve says, equally exasperated. “It’s only for an hour or two anyway, I don’t—”

“Just go without me then, if it’s just an hour,” Tony still has his back to Steve, and Steve feels anger rising up his throat at how he’s being treated. 

“Would you look at me, please,” Steve says, grasping Tony’s shoulder.

Tony shrugs it off. “I’m not going,” he says quietly.

Steve lets out a harsh breath and leaves.

*

Several hours later, Tony stills when he feels Steve’s hands press against his shoulders, gently straightening him up. 

“You’re slouching again,” Steve murmurs, just before pressing his lips against Tony’s nape. “Wanna take a break?”

“Not really,” Tony grumbles, shaking off Steve’s hands and returning to his slouch.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” Steve says, wrapping his hands around Tony’s waist and digging his nose against Tony’s hair. 

Tony continues soldering wires on a circuit board. Steve hums, presses another kiss to Tony’s neck. The wiring isn’t working properly and Tony hates that he knows what’s wrong immediately after connecting them, and he lets out a growl as he rips them all out.

“Can you not?” Tony snaps, pushing away from the table and pushing away Steve’s hands. Steve makes an affronted sound, but moves away. 

Tony turns to Steve. “Seriously I need to finish this, so just leave me alone,” he says, and stomps around the workshop looking for new wires.

Steve stands absolutely still, and Tony can feel the waves of irritation radiating off him.

“I said I was sorry,” he says impassively.

“Fine, all is forgiven, get out,” Tony says, his brain suddenly feeling too hot for his skull—he should just shut up, he should just _not_—“door’s right there,” he says, gesturing.

“Why are you being such a jerk?” Steve looks both annoyed and disgusted, and Tony’s pretty sure Steve learned that look from him. That riles him up even more: how dare Steve use that face on _him._

“Why are _you_ being a jerk!” Tony shouts. “You were perfectly fine leaving me for a useless dinner just to make Fury happy, so just go. I have to build this—”

“Fine! Why don’t you go and build something that will just take all of your bullshit and not talk back. That’s what you want anyway, isn’t it?” Steve snaps, turns on his heel, and stalks out of the workshop.

For the first time in months, Steve sleeps in his own quarters.

Tony rolls around in his suddenly too-large bed, thinking about how eventually, everyone proves him right anyway.

*

The alarm sounds sometime midday and everything goes to shit.

Steve is pinned down by Doom bots and Tony isn’t really thinking anything other than _protect_ when he flies over and picks Steve up by his waist.

“I was fine!” Steve yells.

“No you weren’t,” Tony says sharply, then checks to see if they’re on a private channel.

“Feels real good to just swoop in and save me, doesn’t it?” 

“Hey I’m — I’m just trying to help,” Tony says, feeling off-balance.

“Well, you weren’t necessary. I had it under control.”

“Fine!” Tony snaps, and drops Steve in the middle of the street.

“Can this lover’s quarrel wait?” Clint yells, just as he fires an arrow and making a bot explode.

*

Clint’s lips are pursed as Doctor Cho assesses the damage to his broken ankle and the air in the clinic is thick with tension. 

“We need to talk,” Steve grinds out, and takes Tony’s arm as he drags the other man behind him out of the room.. 

“Yeah, no shit!” Clint yells after them.

They walk in silence to the elevator, an unspoken rule between them that they’ll wait to yell at each other (again) until they’re back in Tony’s room. Strange that a few days ago this place was theirs, that a few days ago neither of them could fathom this feeling. 

Once the door closes behind them, Tony takes one look at Steve, makes a disgusted noise and rolls his eyes.

“You happy?” Tony asks.

“Are _you_?” 

Steve hasn’t felt this angry and confused in a long time. 

He’s unused to the parentheticals of a relationship; when once a fight was a fight, this time, there’s an emotion Steve doesn’t want to name belying it all, stopping him from really taking a swing, making him pull all his punches. 

That is, until Tony squares up and pushes against Steve, chest to chest. “Come on, Rogers. I know you want to. Just hit me already.”

Something wild and animalistic takes over him, and he grabs Tony by his shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. It’s a distraction tactic, maybe, and Steve wants to scream, wants to tell Tony to _fuck the hell off, I love you—_

Instead, he kisses him hard on the mouth, afraid of anything else he could possibly do.

Tony kisses back, angry and forceful, bites at Steve’s lower lip and lets out a low growl at Steve’s yelp.

Steve grips Tony’s hips and walks them toward the vague direction of the bed, stopping only when Tony’s back lands against the wall with a thud.

Tony pulls away, about to say something, but Steve kisses him again, pushing him against the wall with his chest, grinding against him.

A moan escapes Tony’s lips, followed by a growl of annoyance. He pushes against Steve, which only makes Steve want to keep him pinned there; he pulls away and takes a breath before pressing open mouthed kisses on Tony’s neck, sucking and biting. Tony writhes under him, and Steve grabs Tony’s thighs and hauls him up. Instinctively, Tony’s legs wrap around Steve’s waist.

Steve grunts in response, and Tony fumbles uselessly with the buttons of Steve’s shirt until he lets out an annoyed huff and rips it off.

“I _liked_ that shirt,” Steve snarls.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Tony says breathlessly, as Steve ducks his head down to bite Tony’s nipple.

Tony’s grabbing Steve’s bare arms, trying to find purchase as Steve grinds his cock against Tony’s ass.

Steve holds Tony up with one arm as he unbuckles Tony’s belt, and Tony lets out a gasp as Steve’s hand brushes against his cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony chants, as Steve pulls down Tony’s pants and briefs. 

“Oh we will,” Steve whispers against Tony’s ear, his voice slightly menacing. He grins as he feels Tony shiver against him.

Tony grabs Steve’s jaw and pulls him in for a bruising kiss, their teeth clicking together, clumsy with their passion.

Somehow, it still feels like fighting, and there’s a fire in Steve’s belly that he only knows will be quenched in one way.

Steve carries Tony to the bed and they tumble messily into it, Tony’s hands under his shirt, making half moons on his skin as he digs his nails into Steve’s back. Steve pulls away Tony’s arms and stands to get undressed.

“Take off your clothes,” he orders.

“Make me.” Tony smirks as he moves back on the bed, lying down and crossing his legs at his ankles.

Steve clenches his jaw and climbs onto the bed, resting his knees on either side of Tony’s hips. “You really want to try me, Stark?” he growls.

“I said make me,” Tony hisses, before reaching up to pull Steve in for a searing kiss.

Steve moves his hands to unbutton Tony’s shirt, but Tony bats his hands away; they continue kissing, biting, kissing. Steve moves his hands down to Tony’s pants, moves a hand under Tony’s back to lift him up as he slides off Tony’s jeans. Tony tries to grab Steve’s hands to stop the motion, but it’s of no use.

Steve places a hand on Tony’s chest, holding him down, as he reaches over for a bottle of lube. 

Tony continues to writhe under him, fingers clawing down Steve’s back. 

Steve parts Tony’s thighs with his knees and he squeezes lube onto his fingers; Tony’s eyes are bright with want, and Steve pulls Tony in for a kiss as he slips his fingers into him.

Tony hisses at the contact, and Steve moves down to press open mouthed kisses on his chest. Tony fists Steve’s hair, guiding him down to his cock. “Suck me,” he orders.

Steve tries to move his head from under Tony’s grip - he’s not really using all of his strength, enjoying the small pinpricks of pain. He tilts his head up and meets Tony’s eyes. “Make me,” he grins.

Tony sucks in a breath, and moves his hand from Steve’s hair to Steve’s jaw. He presses his thumb against Steve’s lips. “Open,” he says, a bit breathlessly as Steve continues to fuck his fingers into Tony’s ass.

Steve shakes his head, a smirk still on his lips.

Tony presses harder against Steve’s mouth, tugs hard enough at Steve’s hair to make him gasp. He slips his thumb into Steve’s mouth at the first opportunity.

Steve breathes around Tony’s finger, a bit dazed from the sudden pain.

Tony tugs at Steve’s hair again. “Suck,” he orders.

Steve swipes his tongue along the pad of Tony’s thumb, and Tony moans, low and deep. Steve continues to lick and suck, watching as Tony’s eyes darken with lust. 

Steve places a hand on Tony’s hip, trying to gain back control as he continues to slide his fingers into Tony’s ass, but Tony’s grip on his hair is tight.. Steve slips another finger in and Tony keens, his hand on Steve’s jaw tightening. 

Steve adjusts, parts Tony’s legs wider, and balances himself on top of Tony as he slides into Tony’s tight, wet heat.

“Fuck,” they groan in unison, and Steve begins snapping his hips against Tony’s. Tony’s hands roam all over Steve’s chest, back, and arms, pulling him down to bite at whatever skin he can reach. The pain shoots pleasure up Steve’s spine, and Steve’s sure his grip on Tony’s hip will leave a bruise, so he grips tighter.

*

They’re lying beside each other, boneless, sweaty, and panting.

“Wow,” Tony says. 

“Yeah,” Steve huffs out a surprised chuckle.

Steve reaches over and takes Tony’s hand in his.

“I don’t want us to fight like that again,” he says, turning his head to look at Tony. 

“Me too,” Tony says, before letting out a deep sigh. “Even if that was the hottest sex we’ve had.” He turns to his side and lays a hand on Steve’s stomach. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Steve says as he tucks his arm under Tony’s head and pulls him close. “And for what it’s worth, I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry.”

“I’m no good at this,” Tony’s admits, right before he turns his head to hide his face in Steve’s armpit. “I’m sorry too,” he adds, voice muffled. 

“I’m no good at this either,” Steve says, shifting so he and Tony are face to face. “But we should probably do something to figure it out so it doesn’t get that bad next time,” he adds, touching his finger to Tony’s nose in an affectionate gesture.

“Yeah.” Tony chews on his lip for a few seconds, then sits up. He reaches over to his table and flicks on his tablet, humming a tuneless melody.

Steve watches quietly as Tony’s gaze moves across the screen, then rests his hands on Tony’s wrist. “Can work wait?” he murmurs, doing his best not to get annoyed, and hoping that Tony doesn’t get annoyed, either.

Tony startles. “It’s not work,” he says, setting the tablet back on the bed. “So, how do you feel about coming up with a list?”

“For?” Steve asks, patting the space beside him on the bed.

A small smile blooms on Tony’s face and he settles down beside Steve. “About when we get upset with each other. Rules of engagement kind of thing.”

“Were you researching?” Steve asks with a laugh. 

“Yes,” Tony sniffs. “The internet exists to provide solutions.”

Steve nods, then pulls Tony into a hug. “Look at you, admitting you don’t know things,” he says, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Aren’t you proud of me?” he asks sarcastically.

“Always,” Steve says. “Even when you’re being a jerk.”

“Good,” Tony shuts his eyes. “List tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
